Many electronic systems such as computing devices include several printed circuit boards that must be interconnected. For example, in a desktop computer, expansion cards are typically inserted into connectors that are mounted on and connected to a motherboard or system board. Once interconnected, the circuit boards must be kept in place physically so that their interconnections remain intact. The term “circuit board” as used herein is intended to include all types of circuit boards including, without limitation, printed circuit boards, expansion cards, motherboards, system boards and the like.